


I See My Future in Your Eyes

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Holidays, One Shot, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: It's supposed to be perfect.And for a while, it was.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Querl Dox, Kara Danvers/Querl Dox
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	I See My Future in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistyautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/gifts).



They hadn’t planned on being seen.

In fact, Kara and Querl had picked this location out so that they wouldn’t possibly be seen- it was at night, the two of them were just outside of the Forbidden Forest instead of anywhere else on the school grounds, and they had made sure nobody else was going to be where they were, on the night that they got back from Christmas break (which, they also made sure, was the night earlier than everyone else was supposed to do so). There was a layer of snow on the ground, but they were covering their tracks. It was cold, but they were bundled up in coats and gloves- not to mention, they were close together, sharing each other’s warmth. They were, as far as they could tell, alone, but in the company of one another. It was supposed to be perfect.

And for a while, it was.

~  
“I have been trying to determine how best to say this.” Querl started. “Since we were still staying in your house, I thought perhaps that there were no words to properly describe how- just the magnitude of how thankful I am to you. Grateful, perhaps- but whatever it may be… this year, I finally felt as though I were surrounded by a real family, who cared about me and didn’t treat me like a nuisance, or even worse. And even better than that, you made me feel truly safe- as though there were no way that my mother could ever so much as consider hurting me again. You, and Alex, and Eliza, and Clark… you took me in, not as the heir to the Dox family line, but as Querl, your friend. And I-“

 _I love you,_ his first impulsive thought. But he’d already exposed so much of himself, said too much, that he felt as though he could never speak to her again. That he had already given her his heart, even before all of this, and now he felt vulnerable and naked, exposed even on this winter night when he wasn’t literally. 

What was she thinking of this? Would she, in turn, be repulsed by him, or…

Kara, interrupting his blizzard of self-doubt, took his hand.

“It’s okay, Querl.” She said. “I am so thankful that you could feel safe too. And I’m glad you weren’t alone- nobody deserves to be without family on the holidays, and you’re no exception.”

He wanted to point out the double negative, but he was too distracted by how she was illuminated by the moonlight. The sunlight suited her too, of course, as she had brought so much light into his life, but this was just as good. Her hair seemed as though it was glowing- though that may have just been his imagination, embellishing her beauty for his own benefit- and she was looking at him with an expression that, were he reading too much into it, could have said that she loved him too.

“Thank you.” He answered, at first. Then he took her other hand, and let the tension melt from his shoulders, steadying himself and calming his mind before asking, “Kara?”

“Yes?”

“I… realized that I didn’t give you anything, even though you deserved it.”

“You didn’t have to- just having you at my house was enough of a gift for me.”

“Yes, but… I feel as though… may I kiss you?”

It was awkward, undoubtedly, and he wasn’t sure about how he had framed it- but after looking at him in surprise, Kara’s expression changed to one of relief.

Perhaps like she had been waiting for him to ask.

Then she, in turn, kissed him, and he felt like he had when they’d gotten to ride a broom together. The funny feeling in his stomach was back, the warmth he’d felt when he had wrapped his arms around her was back, and as the kiss went on, as they held one another, such sensations only deepened. He felt alive, knowing that with her he had the strength to face anyone who avoided him, or talked about him in a derogatory manner behind his back, considered him a future Dark Lord.

With her by his side, even, he might be able to stand up to his mother, and tell her once and for all that she had no power over him- when just a few weeks ago, he hadn’t been able to do so when she’d sent the Dementor after himself and Kara on a night much like this one.

Needless to say, he wanted to kiss her forever, and from how she looked at him afterwards, thought there was a good chance she felt the same. He let himself hope for it, let that hope overtake his fear once more.

But as they walked back into the castle together, hand in hand, he felt the promise that this wasn’t the last kiss they would ever share, and that although this night was over, their relationship was stronger than ever before.

~

“Kara?” Franklin asked, the next day. “Are you alright?”

To be fair, she might have been distracted. And a little sleep-deprived. But there had been a good reason, and she didn’t regret it for a second.

“What? Yeah, fine- better than okay. Why, how are you?”

“I’m okay. But… after what happened before we left for break, I heard something about- about him.”

Kara’s stomach lurched. By the way he was looking around, like he was expecting that people were listening in, she figured out who he meant, and she felt sorry for Querl all over again.

“What about Querl?” she asked. “You know all those rumors aren’t true. He’s not as bad as he seems-“

“But he kissed you.” Franklin insisted. “Did he use a love potion? Were you cursed into it? What else did he make you do?”

“Nothing!” Kara said. “We only kissed once- I kissed him, actually- it was mutual. We held hands, too, but that was it. It was a really nice night- but how did you find out about it?”

“I- I just overheard it.” Franklin answered, nervously. “Mackenzie was the one who apparently snuck out and saw the whole thing. There are pictures going around, I think. She might’ve changed them somehow… made it not look so good for Querl.”

“Of course she did.” Kara said, urge to _Wingardium Leviosa_ Mackenzie intensifying. “I’m gonna find her.”

“Be careful.” Winn said suddenly, with a squeeze of her hand, and Kara nodded quickly back at him.

She was going to be careful, she was sure. But she was also going to make sure Mackenzie stopped spreading rumors about her and Querl, no matter what she did to make that possible.

Querl, especially, didn’t deserve that, when they were just starting to be happy together. And when this was over, Kara would take pleasure in kissing him again, telling him exactly how much he meant to her.

No matter how many rumors were generated from that kind of action.

**Author's Note:**

> so first of all, this is a holiday gift for my lovely friend mistyautumn, with whom I've been talking about this AU for several months (especially the Karadox aspect)! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy my attempt to write something for your universe!
> 
> also this wasn't posted on Tumblr first because Tumblr is broken right now. Sorry.
> 
> (also x2, Kara is a Gryffindor and Brainy is a Ravenclaw in this, and I love them so much. just felt like saying that)


End file.
